<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelation by Eagle9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066349">Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle9/pseuds/Eagle9'>Eagle9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Cat Puns, Character's Name Spelled as Cat Noir, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Realizes Feelings For Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle9/pseuds/Eagle9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug starts developing feelings for Cat Noir as Adrien develops feelings for Marinette after discovering something that will change everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heartbreak and Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope y'all enjoy this story!  Make sure to follow my Instagram @miraculousfan2316 for posts and updates!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was generally a very happy girl, without a care in the world, (other than Adrien and being Ladybug, of course).  She was feeling pretty good this morning, despite only getting six hours of sleep the night before.  She said goodbye to her parents, left the bakery where she lived and walked across the street to Françoise Dupont High School.  <br/>“Morning, girl,” she heard her best friend Alya say when she entered the building.  “Good morning,” she responded.  She then noticed a grim look on Alya’s face.  “What’s wrong?” she asked with the deepest of concern for her best friend.  Alya wrapped her in a hug, which only scared Marinette even more.<br/>“Kagami asked Adrien out,” said Alya.  “And?” said Marinette, her heart pounding.  “What did he say?”<br/>“He said yes,” replied Alya in a voice that broke poor Marinette’s heart.  “You’re not joking, right?” she asked, shaking.  “See for yourself,” said Alya.  She pointed over at Adrien and Kagami, who were sitting on a nearby bench.  Adrien was laughing at something that Kagami had said.  She looked like she was on a cloud.<br/>Meanwhile, Marinette felt like she was falling into a pit of despair.  Her heart felt like it was ripping apart and she did not have the means by which to sew it back together.  Adrien had been taken from her and she did not know what to do about it.  She had already been feeling so much stress about being Ladybug, especially since Cat Noir had been asking her crazy questions over the past few days.<br/>“M’lady,” he had said last night while the two heroes were on patrol, “You know that I fell for you the day we first met, even if you literally fell on me, (she had snickered at this, remembering the moment), right?”  “Yes, of course,” she said with curiosity, wondering if he was about to try and ask her out, in which case, she would say no.  Would I? she thought.  Her partner had been there for her from the very beginning.  He loved her for who she was and didn’t want her to be something that she was not.  No, she said, immediately shutting down the images in her head.  She couldn’t have that kind of relationship with him while Hawk Moth was still at large.  Plus, there was Adrien.  <br/>Ladybug prepared herself for his question.  “So, I was wondering what you would think if I…”<br/>“Cat,” Ladybug interrupted him.  I’m flattered, really I am, but…” “M’lady, please just let me ask my question.”<br/>“Okay, kitty.”<br/>“There’s this girl,” he said.  “She goes to my school and I think that she wants to ask me out.”  Cat Noir hesitated at her surprised look.  “Would,” she quietly said, “Would you say yes?”  He thought about it for a minute and said, “No, I wouldn’t, but I don’t want to hurt her either.”  He was going to say more, but at that moment, they heard people screaming for them. <br/>After they dealt with the problem, the two heroes were about to separate, but before they did, Ladybug stopped him.<br/>“Look,” she said.  “If the only reason that you would say yes is because you don’t want to hurt someone, then it’s really not right.  It’s very sweet that you don’t want to hurt your friend, but what do you want?”<br/>“You know who I want,” he had said with a hurt look on his face.  “But I can’t have her.”  Ladybug was about to try and comfort him, but their miraculouses were blinking, so she had to say goodbye to her partner.<br/>“Girl,” Alya said, snapping her back into reality.  “What are you going to do?”<br/>“I-I don’t know,” she responded.</p><p>                        .                                 .                                         .<br/>Adrien had messed up.  Really, really bad.  He wasn’t surprised when Kagami had come up to him that morning, wanting to talk to him about something important.  He had reluctantly agreed, already knowing what she was about to ask.  <br/>“Adrien,” she said.  “I know we haven’t known each other for a long time but…”Adrien zoned out and started thinking about how he would answer her.  Kagami was a very good friend to him, and he did like her.  However, he was in love with Ladybug and would never leave her for someone else.  Her words from the previous night were playing in his head.  “If the only reason you would say yes is because you don’t want to hurt someone, then it’s really not right.”  She was right, but Adrien just wasn’t sure what to say.  <br/>“Adrien,” he heard Kagami’s voice.  “I want to know if you would go out with me.”  No, said the voice in Adrien’s head.  Just tell her no.  She’s a strong girl.  She’ll understand. <br/>“Yes,” Adrien heard himself say.  “Yes, I will.”<br/>“Wow,” said Kagami.  “Someone’s confident.”  He had laughed at this, not knowing what else to do.  He looked away from Kagami and saw Alya hugging Marinette.  He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he hoped that she was okay.  He would have to talk to Marinette later, but first he had to figure out what the heck he had just done.  <br/>“Okay, I’ll talk to you later, Adrien,” Kagami had said, and left before he could even respond.  <br/>After school that day, he had gone straight up to his room and no sooner then he had face-planted on his bed, Plagg had started laughing at him.<br/>“You messed up so bad today, Adrien!” Plagg said, struggling to get his words out.<br/>“I know, I know,” said Adrien.  He had already had a horrible day and was desperate to talk to Ladybug, but he couldn’t because it was his night for patrol and he wouldn’t see her for a few days unless there was an akuma attack.  He began to think about praying that there would be one, but then he decided not to.  He would just have to wait to talk to his lady, no matter how badly he wanted to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette has an idea, while Cat Noir is sulking in the rain.  <br/>Honestly, Cat Noir is such a mood.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter's kinda short; hope you enjoy! 😊 <br/>Insta: @miraculousfan2316</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Marinette got home from school that day, she was emotionally drained.  She had been thinking about Adrien all day and she didn’t know if she would ever stop.  She was honestly relieved that it was Cat Noir’s night for patrol.  However, she found herself thinking about him and how much that she wanted to see him and talk to him.  She tried focusing on her homework, but to no avail.  Then, she got an idea.  <br/>“Tikki,” she said, “I need to transform right now.”<br/>“Why?” said the little kwami.  “What’s going on?”<br/>“I have an idea,” she said.  “Tikki, spots on!”  Tikki was pulled into Marinette’s earring before she could even ask why exactly Marinette wanted to transform. <br/>Once she had transformed into Ladybug, she took out her bug-phone and made a call.<br/>“Mr. Lahiffe,” she said after placing her order, “Is there any way that you could get them done today?”  There was a brief silence on her end.  “Okay,” she finally said.  “I’ll pick them up at 6:30.  Thank you so much!”  She then hung up and dropped her transformation.  <br/>“Marinette,” said Tikki, “Why did you transform?  There wasn’t even an akuma!”  Marinette ignored her as she rushed to get her homework done.  Maybe she did want to go on patrol tonight after all.  <br/>                            .                                 .                                     .</p>
<p>Cat Noir was sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower, sulking.  He didn’t want to go on patrol tonight, but he didn’t want to bother Ladybug either, so he decided to just suck it up and go.  To make matters worse, it had started raining and he couldn’t find an umbrella.   So there the poor cat was, sitting in the rain, thinking about his awful day.    <br/>“Hey there, kitty,” said a voice behind him.  He turned around, hoping that he wasn’t imagining her voice.  “Ladybug,” he said with joy and relief.  She was standing there, an umbrella in one hand and a small bag in the other.  The rain made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible.  He started to tear up.  “Are you crying,” she asked.  He tried to speak, but no words would come out of his mouth, so he stood up and ran over to her.  He pulled her in a hug, trying not to have a mental breakdown.  “What’s wrong kitty,” she said, with concern in her voice.  “I-I,” he stuttered.  “Well, I’m just happy to see you that’s all.”<br/>Boom, went the thunder.  And that’s when everything changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coup de Foudre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coup de Foudre = Love at first sight<br/>It is said in French that when you are with someone and you hear thunder, you fall in love 🥰<br/>If you couldn't already tell, I STAN ladynoir 🐞 🐱<br/>Enjoy!<br/>instagram: @miraculousfan2316</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug didn’t know what was happening.  One second, she had been hugging Cat Noir and the next, she felt her heart racing at a mile a minute.  She felt his breath and heard his heart beating against her chest.  She felt herself getting hot and she didn’t exactly know why.<br/>
Cat Noir let go of her.  “What are you doing here,” he said with excitement in his voice that made Ladybug felt so happy and light.  She honestly thought that she might just float away.  She then remembered why she was here.  “To see you kitty,” she said, bopping him on the nose.  “And to bring you something!”
“Aw, M’lady,” he said, using his special nickname for her, “You didn’t have to bring me anything.”  She felt her heart race at the name.  What is happening to me?  She reached into the bag that she had brought with her and pulled out two small boxes.  She handed one of the boxes to him.  He looked confused.<br/>
“Open the box, you silly kitty,” she said, laughing.  When he opened it, Ladybug though she was about to die of happiness.<br/>
“You, you, you got me a phone!”  “Yep,” Ladybug said smiling almost as big as he was.  “There’s there’s no way,” Cat Noir said, disbelief in his voice.  “This has to be a prank or something.”  Just then, he heard the phone ring.  He looked at it and saw that the screen was lit up with a picture of Ladybug.   He looked up and over at her and saw that she also had a phone in her hand.<br/>
“Seriously,” said Cat Noir.  “There’s no way this is real!”  Ladybug laughed.  “No, kitty,” she said, giggling.  “This is completely real!”  “I’m so excited,” said Cat Noir, sounding like a nine-year old, who had just been told that he was going to Disney Land.  “But I have to ask,” he said, seriously this time, “Why did you get this for me?  I thought it was too dangerous.”<br/>
Ladybug was taken aback at his question.  She had just expected him to take it and not even ask.  Now, here she was, trying to come up with an answer to his question.  Why did she want to give him this opportunity?<br/>
“Well,” she finally said.  “I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while, but I guess I just never did it, so I kinda just decided to do it.”  Her partner looked at her with a smirk on his face.  “Come on, M’lady,” he said.  “We both know that you’re lying.”  Ladybug desperately wanted to be able to tell him what was really going on, with names and everything.  She couldn’t, because she didn’t want to jeopardize either of their secret identities.  Wow, our masks really are a burden, she thought.<br/>
“Alright,” she said.  I really have thought about it for a while, but today, something happened and I just finally decided to do it.”  He looked at her with a curious, but innocent look on his face.  “Can you tell me about it?”<br/>
Ladybug thought for a minute and then started talking.  “You know how I told you about that boy that I loved?”<br/>
“Yeah,” said Cat Noir with a crestfallen but hopeful look on his face.<br/>
“Well, he’s…..he’s dating another girl!”<br/>
“Wow,” Cat Noir said, taken aback.  “I’m so sorry.”<br/>
“Oh, don’t be,” Ladybug said, “I don’t love him anymore.”  At first, she was in disbelief that those words had even left her mouth.  She then heard a voice inside that told her that her words were indeed true.  She didn’t love Adrien, nor did she need him in her thoughts anymore.  “And maybe,” she said, quietly, her brain still in disbelief, “Maybe I wanted the ability to talk to you, you know, whenever I want.”  The voice inside of her confirmed this and she felt relieved.  Then, the rational part of her brain took over.  “But, if we are going to be able to do this, we need to have some ground rules.”“Okay, like what,” Cat Noir said, still feeling a little befuddled by everything, but excited nevertheless.<br/>
“Well, we should never use the phones around other people,” said Ladybug.  “Never at school or family meals.  Only when we’re by ourselves.”<br/>
“That makes sense,” Cat Noir replied.  “Anything else?”<br/>
“I think that’s it,” Ladybug said.  “Just don’t be annoying; I have a life outside of you.”  She covered her mouth after she said that, realizing how hurtful her words could’ve been.  “Wow,” she said.  “I am so so sorry!”  She grabbed Cat Noir in a hug before he could respond.  She felt his heart beating against hers and felt her own face heating up.<br/>
“W-well,” she said, pulling away awkwardly.  “I better let you finish patrol.  I’ll see you tomorrow, kitty.”  She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the check.  Cat Noir’s eyes grew as large as saucers.  Trying to avoid an awkward conversation, she pulled out her yoyo and swung away; Cat Noir watching in awe.<br/>
“Can’t wait, M’lady.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nnouvelles Pensées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nnouvelles pensées = New Thoughts<br/>Sorry this chapter's so late; last week was pretty busy and it culminated in me turning 15! 🥳<br/>Can we just take a moment to be proud of Mari? 👑<br/>For all of you that love Adrienette, it's coming, I promise<br/>Thanks for all the kudos; I love y'all so much! 🥰<br/>Enjoy! ❤️🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette tumbled into bed. Her homework sat on her desk, unfinished. Thoughts had been swarming through her head ever since she’d left Cat Noir. She found it impossible to focus on her homework, so she figured she’d just have to come up with an excuse as for why she didn’t do it. Tikki flew over and laid down on her pillow that Marinette had made for her.</p><p>“Good night, Marinette,” the kwamii said sleepily.</p><p>“Good night, Tikki,” she murmured. “I’ll try not to talk about Adrien in my sleep tonight.” Tikki giggled, knowing that wasn’t going to happen. The kwamii went to sleep.</p><p>At around midnight, she heard a voice. Assuming that it was Marinette, she opened her eyes to listen to what she had to say. “Three kids……Louis……Emma……Hugo…….a hamster……with Cat Noir……”.</p><p>Tikki rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was dreaming. “Mmmmm, I’ll let Cat Noir name the hamster……”. Marinette mumbled.</p><p>Tikki’s eyes widened. Whatever had happened between her and Cat Noir that night had changed something inside of Marinette and Tikki thought that she had an idea as to why.<br/>. . .</p><p>Marinette woke up, early for once, feeling satisfied. Even though she had only slept for 5 and a half hours, she felt like she had slept for much longer.</p><p>“Good morning Tikki,” she said cheerfully. “I don’t know what it was last night, but I have never slept that well before!” Tikki debated saying something about Cat Noir, but refrained from doing so. “Oh, by the way,” Marinette said, “Was I talking about Adrien in my sleep last night?”</p><p><em>Yeah, you were</em>, Tikki thought. <em>No, I can’t say that. They can’t know about their secret identities. Not yet at least.</em></p><p>“No,” Tikki responded. “But,” she continued, “You were talking about a certain other blond with cat ears.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened. She gaped at her kwamii. “I WHAT!?!?!?” Tikki chucked nervously. “Are you sure about that?” Marinette said.</p><p>“There’s only one way to find out. Close your eyes.”</p><p>Marinette closed her eyes, hesitantly. Tikki flew over to Marinette’s desk and grabbed a picture of Adrien.</p><p>“Okay, open your eyes.” Marinette did and found herself staring into Adrien’s emerald green eyes.</p><p>“Really,” Marinette said. “That’s too easy.” “Okay Marinette, let’s see you do it then.”</p><p>“Psh, you underestimate me, my dear Tikki,” Marinette confidently replied. Although a little skeptical, Tikki began her charade.</p><p>“Good morning, Marinette,” Tikki, or rather, Adrien said. "Alya said that you wanted to tell me something?”</p><p>Marinette hesitated for a moment, but then replied. “Yes Adrien, there is something that I wanted to tell you.” Tikki was prepared to comfort Marinette, as the next part was when she turned into a stuttering mess. “I know that I didn’t like you at first, but as time has gone on, I realized how much you really mean to me and how much that I like you Adrien.”</p><p>As Marinette finished her confession, Tikki was in shock behind the picture. Marinette had never been able to do this before. “You….you did it,” Tikki said in an unbelieving voice.</p><p>“Yes I did,” exclaimed Marinette. “Who’s the doubter now Tikki?”</p><p>“Not me for sure,” replied Tikki. “So does that mean that you’ll ask him out?”</p><p>“No,” Marinette responded immediately without really knowing why.</p><p>“How come,” questioned Tikki.</p><p>“Because he’s with Kagami now. There’s no point in that. I’m just going to go to school today with a sense of liberation, because this is actually very liberating, Tikki!”</p><p>“You go, Marinette!” exclaimed Tikki.</p><p>Marinette finished getting ready for school with a smile on her face. She was finally able to talk to Adrien! Granted it had just been a poster, but she couldn’t care less. She walked to school and was actually on time for once. She sat down in her seat, ready to take on the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette is falling for Cat Noir, while Adrien is finally learning how to use his brain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter took so long!  Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette felt her phone buzz in her pocket.Her normal phone was on her table, so it would have had to have been her bug phone (as she called it).She checked and saw that she had 10 minutes before class started, so she told Alya that she was going to the bathroom and left.When she went into a stall, she pulled out her phone.</p><p><b>CN: Good morning, m’lady! </b>🌞</p><p>She responded with an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach.</p><p>
  <b>LB: Good morning</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LB: What are you up to today?</b>
</p><p>She wasn’t entirely sure what prompted her to ask, but she did it anyway. </p><p><b>CN: Oh, M’lady, isn’t that dangerous? </b>😏</p><p>
  <b>LB: It’s not like I asked you to revel your secret identity or anything.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CN: Well, if you paw-sitivly must know, I am in the bathroom at my school.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LB: What class do you have?<br/></b>
</p><p><b>CN:Physics </b>🤮</p><p>
  <b>LB: Yeah, physics sucks lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CN: Are you taking physics also?</b>
</p><p><b>LB: Yeah, but I have it second period </b>😩</p><p>
  <b>CN: What do you have now?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LB: Advanced Geometry</b>
</p><p><b>CN: Oh, m’lady is big brained </b>🤓</p><p>
  <b>LB: You better believe it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CN: Hey I gtg</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CN: We’ll meet for patrol later, right?</b>
</p><p>Marinette looked at the top of her phone to discover that it was 8:14; one minute before class was supposed to start!She ran out of the stall and was trying to text Cat back without being obvious about it, when something, or rather, someone collided with her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” a familiar voice said as he picked her up off the ground.“I’m running a bit late for class and I didn’t see you and…ugh…I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Adrien,” Marinette said with a tone of confidence in her voice that she felt like the Miraculous gods had bestowed upon her.“I wasn’t paying attention either.”She then noticed that her phone was on the ground.She held her breath the entire time Adrien bent down to pick it up and after he returned it to her.</p><p>“What class do you have?”</p><p>“Advanced geometry.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Adrien had been having a crappy day so far.He had gotten a bad grade on his physics test the day before, (to be fair, he had gotten an 88, which by his father’s standards was horrid) and tried to avoid his father finding out.However, Nathalie had found it while cleaning his room while he was at fencing yesterday and had immediately told his father.This morning when he went to the dining room to eat breakfast, he found his father waiting for him.</p><p>“Adrien,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“Yes father?”Gabriel held up his physics test with the 88 written in the corner and Adrien inwardly cringed. </p><p>“I am disappointed with this son.An 88 is not good enough for an Agreste.You will study harder for the next test and Nathalie will help you review.As a result of this bad grade, you will not be allowed to eat today.You credit card has been disabled, so don’t even try to go and buy something.Instead, think about your mistake and how you can fix it.”</p><p>“Yes father,” Adrien responded.Luckily, he still had his phone, so he messaged Nino and after explaining the circumstances, he wholeheartedly agreed to stop by the Dupain-Cheng bakery and buy Adrien some food on the way to school. </p><p>After eating, the next thing on Adrien’s to-do list was to break up with Kagami.He had made a terrible mistake and the sooner he fixed it, the better.However the thought of saying good morning to his lady tempted him and he eventually gave in.He went to the bathroom and shot her a text through his cat-phone and she responded quickly.</p><p>After a few minutes, he realized that it was time for class and shoved his phone in his jacket pocket so hard that he though Plagg was going to start screaming at him.He had to break up with Kagami, now.If he had any doubts that he was falling for Ladybug, they had all shriveled away.He was deep in thought about how to break up with Kagami, when he barreled right into something.He looked on the ground and saw Marinette there, rubbing her head.Adrien cursed to himself and he swore he heard Plagg laughing in his jacket pocket.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” he said.“I’m running a bit late for class and I didn’t see you and…ugh…I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Adrien.I wasn’t paying attention either.”Adrien then noticed that Marinette’s phone had fallen on the floor and bent down to pick it up.He noticed it looked oddly familiar to a phone that a certain someone owned.If that wasn’t weird enough, he though Marinette may have been holding her breath. </p><p>“What class do you have,” Adrien asked.</p><p>“Advanced geometry.” </p><p>Adrien felt something click in his brain, but couldn’t quite place it.After leaving Marinette, he pulled out his cat-phone and read over the messages from Ladybug.Hadn’t she said that she had advanced geometry first period?Sure enough, that’s what Ladybug had said.Adrien pulled out his normal phone and added three things to his to-do list.</p><ul>
<li>Get the roster for the A period Advanced Geometry class,</li>
<li>Find out where Ladybug bought their phones from,</li>
<li>Break into Marinette’s house and steal that phone.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marinette and Adrien's hatred of physics come from my own hatred of physics.<br/>Also, Gabriel Agreste freaking sucks, am I right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. True Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien has a breakthrough with his discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Adrien got out of Advanced English; his last class of the day, he walked down to the Lahiffe Technology Shop while whistling care freely.Even though Ladybug had the good luck, he found that his entire day had turned around.Earlier, he had gotten Chloe to make him a list of the advanced geometry class and it turned out that Marinette was in fact in that class.To make the day even better, Nino told him that his dad had gotten an order from someone important about a week ago and he and Ladybug had only had their phones for about a week, so she could have ordered the phones from Mr. Lahiffe.Adrien didn’t tell Nino this of course, but he knew that he had to visit Nino’s father’s shop. </p>
<p>Adrien went into the shop and decided to walk around for a bit and breathe in the homey smell. His house had never really felt like home ever since his mom left, and he certainly wasn’t excited to go home tonight and not have any food. </p>
<p>He suddenly had an idea and pulled out his normal phone.He had been going back and forth about the idea of sneaking into Marinette’s room that night and stealing her phone, (I mean c’mon, the boy still has his morals, right?), and even though Plagg was all for it, he still wasn’t fond of the idea.He decided to shoot Marinette a text to ask if he could come over to study, saying that he wanted help with physics and he figured that he could look for the phone while he was there.Who knows, maybe he could convince her parents to let him stay for dinner. </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Marinette was moving along through her homework when she heard her phone buzz.She picked it up and saw it was from Adrien. </p>
<p><b>A: Hey Marinette, can you help me with my physics homework please? </b>🥺</p>
<p>Marinette laughed at his choice of emoji and responded.</p>
<p>
  <b>M: Sure!You want to FaceTime and we’ll look over it?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A: Actually, could I come over and we could work on it together?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>M: Your dad would let you?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A: My piano teacher canceled on me last minute and I have time</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>M: Sounds good</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>M: You want to stay for dinner?My parents are making lamb</b>
</p>
<p><b>A: Um, yes please </b>😊</p>
<p>
  <b>A: I need sustenance</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A: I’ll be there in 30</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>M: Sounds good!C u then</b>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien walked up to the front desk and rang the little bell that was sitting there.“Give me one moment, sir,” a voice said.A young man came out of the room.“What can I help you with?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to know if you sold phones that looked like this,” Adrien said as he pulled a rough sketch of Marinette’s phone out of his pocket. </p>
<p>“Hold on a sec, let me go grab my boss.”The young man ran into the back room and brought out a man whom Adrien assumed was Mr. Lahiffe.“Our customer was wondering if we sold a phone matching this design and I don’t remember ever seeing anything like it.”</p>
<p>“That’s because it was a custom order,” Mr. Lahiffe responded. </p>
<p>“May I ask who ordered it?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir, but we can’t give out that kind of information.It would violate the privacy of the person who ordered it.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.Can you tell me how many the person bought?” Adrien asked. If he couldn’t find out directly who ordered them, he could at least figure out how many they bought.If they bought two, it could have been Ladybug.</p>
<p>“I suppose I can.The person bought two, one for her and one for her best friend.”Adrien felt a sense of confidence inside and felt satisfied with the information.“Thank you so much sir,” he said as he walked out of the store towards Marinette’s house.Hopefully, he could confirm his suspicions and maybe, just maybe find his lady.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'mon, you really thought that I was going to have Adrien break into Mari's house? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone.</p><p><br/>
First of all, I would like to thank you for all the support you've given me since I started this fan fiction. You guys have been awesome and I love you all 💕</p><p><br/>
Secondly, I want to explain why I haven't updated in almost two months. I am in school and the workload is a lot more than I bargained for, especially during coronavirus, which has made my life even more stressful. I have also been dealing with major depression over the past few months and almost committed suicide this summer because of it. I am in a better place now, but depression still exists, unfortunately.</p><p><br/>
Third of all, I honestly feel that I have kinda grown out of Miraculous in a way. Please don't hate me for this, but I just straight up don't want to write about it anymore, at least for the time being. It has nothing to do with anyone in particular, it's just me I guess. Miraculous has been something that I could always go and watch when I needed it, and it used to help me a lot.  However, as I am getting older, I am moving on from Miraculous and the fandom.  That being said, I will also be deleting the Instagram account that I have provided in my story notes, and that will be done as soon as possible. I have found comfort in other things and am moving on from Miraculous and this fic.</p><p><br/>
I love you guys. Thanks for everything.<br/>
~Eagle9</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>